


Realization

by hannceri



Series: 200 Word Drabbles [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Past Character Death, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannceri/pseuds/hannceri
Summary: Sometimes, Nyssa likes to think about the little things.





	Realization

It had been the little things that got Nyssa to finally realize it.

Like the time they had dipped french fries into their milkshakes, trying to find out the most effective method of scooping. They had bought lots of fries and too many shakes. They had to force themselves to finish the desserts, and soon after that, they went home and fell asleep together on the couch.

Or maybe it was the time they jumped into a car and drove for hours on end, until the gas tank ran dry. Then they had just reclined in their car seats and pointed out different shapes in the clouds. That continued till nightfall, where clouds became stars, and laughter became silence.

Perhaps it was when they were trying to wash dishes and got into a full fledged water fight. They eventually took it outside and got so soaked, they had to put other clothes on.

Maybe it was one of those times.

But there was definitely a time when Nyssa realized how she felt about the other woman.

But by then, it was far too late. So she could do nothing else but whisper into the wind.

"I love you, Laurel Lance."


End file.
